


Cramming

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [41]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coffee Shops, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Ty Lee desperately needs Azula's help but she knows Azula will be reluctant to give it.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Cramming

“Hey ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said as she bounced over to where Azula sat in the back of the coffee shop she often went to after school to do work.

Azula looked up from her work and smirked at the sight of her completely bright pink clad girlfriend jumping back and forth between coffee shop patrons trying to get to her quickly.

“Hey Ty,” Azula said when Ty Lee made it to her large, cushy chair in the back. 

“You look really, really good today,” Ty Lee said, leaning forward and kissing her. 

“I know,” Azula murmured, running a hand along Ty Lee’s face. 

“I’ve really missed you, baby,” she whispered into Azula’s ear, causing a shiver to pass through her body. “I don’t know what I’d ever do without you,” she continued to whisper. 

“Don’t worry about that,” Azula said, as she pulled Ty Lee onto her lap in the middle of the coffee shop, and kissed her again. 

“You’re the best girlfriend ever,” Ty Lee said. 

“Yeah, I am.”

“Like seriously just the hottest, sexiest more amazing person I know.”

Azula looked at her and raised one eyebrow. 

“What did you do,” she asked. 

Ty Lee put on a fake innocent look that Azula saw right through. 

“At first it was endearing but now it’s just a little too thick. What did you do,” she asked. 

“Please don’t be mad,” Ty Lee whispered. 

“I won’t be mad, just tell me what happened.” 

“First you have to promise you won’t be mad,” Ty Lee said, holding up her pinky. 

Azula pursed her lips and grasped Ty Lee’s pinky in her own. 

“I promise I won’t be mad.”

“Ok great,” Ty Lee said, in a very upbeat tone. “I wrecked your car!”

“What!” Azula screamed loudly, drawing the attention of the whole store to her. Then she noticed Ty Lee was giggling.

“I’m just kidding that’s not what I did,” she said, rubbing Azula’s cheeks to placate her. Azula deflated back into her seat. 

“I just wanted to see if you would be mad, and you were,” Ty Lee said. 

“Okay but that’s not a funny joke,” Azula grumbled. 

“Sorry,” Ty Lee said, kissing her. 

Azula didn’t kiss back, she just sat and seethed. 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Ty Lee whispered and kissed Azula over and over until Azula began to be responsive.

Grasping her hips Azula bit down on Ty Lee’s lip and slid her tongue into her mouth. Their tongues warred back and forth for a little before Ty Lee pulled away, dazed. 

“That was nice,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula rolled her eyes. 

“Can you tell me what you did now?”

“You have to promise not to get mad,” Ty Lee said. “For real this time.”

Azula sighed and nodded.

“Alright, hit me,” she said. 

Ty Lee smacked her arm.

Azula smirked. 

“It’s an expression,” she said. 

“Just loosening you up,” Ty Lee said with a smile. 

Azula swooped Ty Lee over so she went from straddling her to sitting across her lap in her arms. 

Ty Lee put her arms around Azula’s shoulders and nuzzled into her neck briefly, taking in her scent. 

“Ty,” Azula said. 

“Right. So remember the chemistry test I didn’t want to study for? We talked on the phone about it for a while and then I hung up because I said I would study because the test is tomorrow.”

Azula nodded.

“And you said you didn’t want my help that day," Azula added. 

“I actually got off the phone with you and fell asleep,” Ty Lee said sheepishly. 

“This was a week ago,” Azula said in an unamused tone. “You’ve had a week since that day to study.”

“Can you please just help me,” Ty Lee begged. 

“I don’t really understand how helpful I can be now,” Azula said.

“Can you teach me the important stuff,” Ty Lee asked. “You always know what’s going on in that class.”

Azula exhaled deeply. 

“Are you mad?”

“That you do this every time? I’m just frustrated. I might not always be there to help you,” Azula said. 

“Why not,” Ty Lee whined. 

Azula thought for a moment. 

“I guess you’re right,” she said. 

“So you’ll help me,” Ty Lee asked with a grin.

“More reluctantly than I would have if you asked me last week. Procrastinating is a bad habit,” Azula lectured.

Ty Lee cut her off with a kiss before she could continue. 

“Thank you baby,” she said, causing Azula to soften considerably. 

“Anytime,” Azula whispered, kissing her again. 

“You better remember you said that for next time,” Ty Lee giggled.


End file.
